En caso de matrimonio accidental
by qaroinlove
Summary: Porque una misión a distancia siempre va mal cuando Kirk esta en el equipo. McKirk, humor y un poco de esponjosidad. Participacion de extraordinaria de Gaila Traduccion


**En caso de matrimonio accidental, favor de llenar el formulario 27b-6**

* * *

**Disclaimer;** Ningun miembro del equipo me pertenece :/ y mucho menos el universo Trek, así que esta genial historia es de toastfic a mi solo la traducción.

**Summary**: Basicamente lo que dice el titulo.

McKirk, humor y un poco de esponjosidad.

.

* * *

**I.**

Gaila estaba considerando seriamente raparse la cabeza cuando entró la llamada que solicitaba que se presentarse a la sala de transporte.

No es que ella no amara a su cabello; ella lo hacia, sobre todo el color rojo fuego de otoño de ella, tan diferente al de las morenas y los negros que normalmente usaba su pueblo. Era sólo que la longitud era poco práctico para el tipo de trabajo que tenia, al igual que los uniformes de servicio cortos con falda opcionales tan popular entre los miembros de la tripulación que nunca tuvieron que arrastrarse a gatas a través de un tubo de Jeffries con una llave en sus dientes de la manera en que lo hicieron los miembros en Ingeniería.

Su comunicador sonó de nuevo. —Lass, hablo en serio. Si quieres un giro en los controles, necesitas bajar aquí rápido.

—Voy a estar allí en un segundo.— le respondió, y casi pateó al pobre de Tomlinson en la cara con su bota derecha en su prisa por salir del tubo.

Eran cerca de dos oscilaciones y vaivenes tarde cuando llegó a la sala de transporte y se deslizó detrás de los controles junto al Sr. Scott. Su cabello todavía se acumulaba debajo de su casco, y olía a sudor, cables quemados, y a ozono y había una amplia franja de grasa que iba a través de un pómulo, pero ella estaba allí cuando llegó la llamada, y eso era lo que importaba.

—Kirk a Enterprise. Cuatro para transporte.

Gaila esbozó una sonrisa rápida y brillante a Scotty. La luz azul de la consola le volvió turquesa su piel verde mientras sus dedos se movían sobre los controles del transportador. La presencia del Sr. Scott era una formalidad - ella conocía estos sistemas de atrás y hacia adelante o Scotty nunca le habría encomendado que transportara de nuevo al capitán - pero ella aún tenía que tomar el examen de certificación, y las regulaciones declaraban que un técnico transportista experimentado tenía que estar a su disposición para ayudar en caso de una emergencia.

No había ninguna emergencia aquí, no había nativos hostiles que trataban de matar al equipo visitante, no hay tormentas de iones anormales o subidas de tensión. Simplemente un transporte de rutina en marcha al final de una negociación comercial exitosa.

No, fue hasta después de el haz de salida, cuando Kirk, McCoy, Uhura y Spock estaban todos sanos y salvos en la plataforma de transportador, que todo se fue al infierno.

Lo primero que notó Gaila fue una guirnalda de flores blancas delicadas atrapados en el cabello oscuro de McCoy, encantadoras pequeñas cosas con una embriagadora fragancia dulce, como las cerezas en el sol. Más flores yacían apilados como montones de nieve alrededor de sus pies en la plataforma del transportador, cubriendo sus botas todo el camino hasta los tobillos. Kirk fue coronado de manera similar, las flores machacadas caían de su cabello para aferrarse a la tela verde y oro de la chaqueta del vestido. Él les apartó con un gesto irritado de una mano y dio un paso hacia McCoy. —Huesos...

—No lo hagas. —dijo McCoy. —Simplemente, no lo hagas. —Él asintió con la cabeza a Scotty y Gaila sin ver a cualquiera de ellos y salió por la puerta, diminutos pétalos copo de nieve se arremolinaban a su paso.

Gaila miró a Scotty, pero parecía tan desconcertado como ella. —¿Todo bien con los Aditians, capitán? —se aventuró.

Kirk comenzó con el sonido de su voz, pero lo cubrió con una amplia sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. —Pan comido, —dijo mientras saltaba de la almohadilla. —Lo siento por todas las flores. —Entonces él también se había ido.

Eso dejó a Spock y Uhura todavía en la plataforma. El rostro de Spock era impasible como siempre pero Nyota parecía que quería reír, llorar o golpear algo. Posiblemente las tres opciones.

—Muy bien, entonces, —dijo Scotty. —¿Podría uno de ustedes preocuparse en explicar de qué se trataba todo esto? Todo estaba bien cuando yo los transporte de nuevo hace dos días.

—No esencialmente, — respondió Spock, —pero ya que pronto será un asunto de interés público, el Capitán Kirk y el doctor McCoy estan...

—Casados. —espetó Uhura, y sí, era la risa que había estado tratando de contener. Risa maníaca, y muy diferente de su comportamiento pulido y aplomado normal, pero era la risa de todos modos. —Ellos están casados.

—Dudo que el médico o el capitán encuentren la situación de tan buen humor. —dijo Spock.

—¿Estás loco? —Dijo Scotty. —¡Esta sangrientamente histérico!

—Casados... ¿cómo legalmente casados? —Preguntó Gaila. —O se casarón como, esto fue un gran malentendido cultural y que en realidad no cuenta como casados

—Aditi IV ahora es un miembro reconocido de la Federación. —dijo Spock. —El matrimonio es válida y legalmente reconocido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios lo hicieron? —Scotty exigió.

Eso hizo callar las risitas de Nyota y cambió a la expresión de Spock de neutralidad sosa habitual a algo francamente glacial. —El doctor McCoy salvó la vida del emperador Qaliq después de ser mordido por un insecto venenoso, —dijo Spock. —Según la ley Aditian, la recompensa por salvar la vida del emperador es el matrimonio con la hija del emperador. Negarse habría sido un grave insulto.

Los ojos de Scotty se abrieron ampliamente. —Espera. ¿Quieres decir que realmente esperaban que el Dr. McCoy se case con esa niña pequeñita? ¡Ella es nada más que un niño!

—Precisamente, —respondió Spock. —Sin embargo, la ley también establece que si el hombre no puede casarse a causa de un apego romántico anterior a ello, entonces una recompensa alternativa adecuada puede ser otorgada en su lugar.

—Así que el capitán se hizo pasar por el novio de McCoy, —Gaila dijo, poniendo las piezas juntas —y la recompensa alternativa adecuada era lanzanrlos una boda real.

—Eso es correcto. —Spock respondió. —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un informe sobre la misión que presenta.

Había más en la historia, eso era evidente. Gaila miró a Uhura, luego a Scotty, quien dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado y agitó la mano a modo de despido. —Oh, vamos, —dijo. —Sólo asegúrense de compartir las cosas buenas conmigo más tarde.

Gaila saltó de su asiento, agarró a Nyota por el brazo y casi la arrastró hasta el turboascensor más próximo. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, golpeó el botón de alto. —Muy bien, derrama.

—No aquí, —dijo Nyota, y reinicio el ascensor de nuevo.

Se fueron a las habitaciones de Nyota en su lugar. Gaila se sentó en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas, se quitó el casco y sacudió hacia abajo su largo cabello. —¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que realmente sucedió?

Nyota se sentó a los pies de su cama. —Esto no quiere salir de la habitación. Me refiero a que, Gaila. Ni una palabra.

—Mis labios están sellados. ¿De verdad esperaban a que el Dr. McCoy se casara con un niño?

—No todos ellos. El Emperador Qaliq se horrorizó, pero el Consejo de Nobles, Oh, sí. — Nyota cayó de espaldas en la cama y pasó un brazo sobre sus ojos. —¡Dios! McCoy se asustó. Laliqa es de la misma edad que su hija.

—Yo no sabía que McCoy tubiese una hija.

—No le gusta hablar de ella, —dijo Nyota. .. —Su ex no le deja verla mucho de todos modos. McCoy estaba asustado, y tambien estaba asustado Qaliq - prácticamente todos los involucrados tenían una gran shock colectivo, y parecía que las negociaciones comerciales caería a través de eso-. no, solo no.

Gaila frunció el ceño. —¿No podía haber fingido eso? Ya sabes, pasado por las propuestas como en un espectáculo, ¿entonces se declararía una anulación después? La Flota Estelar tiene papeleo para eso. Estaba cubierto en el curso de diplomacia interestelar básica en la Academia.

Nyota se rió, y otra vez ese no era un sonido muy feliz. —Oh, habíamos considerado eso, créeme. Pero. Resulta que las bodas reales Aditian tienen que ser consumado ante testigos. Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a no, con una orden de eww.

—¿Desapruebas el sexo en público?

—Lo hago cuando se trata del OCM de mi barco y una niña de doce años de edad, —dijo Nyota sombríamente.

—Ah, —dijo Gaila. —Entiendo. Incluso en Orion eso sería considerado fuera de los límites. Pero el capitán lo sacó de ello, así que todo terminó bien.

—El capitán lo saco de ello, se firmó el acuerdo comercial y el emperador Qaliq incluso les ofrecio una isla tropical como regalo de bodas.

—¡Oh, eso suena encantador! ¿Crees que la Flota Estelar les permitirá quedarselo?

Nyota se empujó a sí misma sobre sus codos. —Gaila. Te estás perdiendo lo obvio. Fue un regalo adecuadamente real para la boda real de Kirk y McCoy.

—¡Oh... Oh! Ohhhh. Sí, eso cambia un poco las cosas. ¿Estaban tú y Spock obligados a ser testigos?

Nyota se dejó caer de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con las dos manos. —¿Qué crees?

Gaila examinó la pregunta. —Creo que te da vergüenza, tanto por ti misma, y como en nombre de tus amigos, —dijo al fin. —Creo que el doctor McCoy es un hombre muy privado y te preocupa cómo le va a afectar a él. Y creo que tienes miedo de que nunca serás capaz de mirar el capitán a los ojos de nuevo sin recordar como lucian sus miradas cuando ellos se vinieron.

—¡Gaila!

—También creo que estás hablando conmigo sobre esto en vez de tu ,oh, novio Vulcano tan propio-y-recatado porque has encontrado la experiencia erótica y yo no voy a juzgar eso. —Cuando Nyota no respondió, Gaila sonrió. —Tengo razón, cierto. Pensaste que era muy caliente.

—Te odio con todo mi corazón.

La sonrisa de Gaila se amplió. —Claro que sí. Ahora. Dame chocolate y cuentame todo sobre ello.

**II.**

Jim se despojó de su uniforme adornado con flores, lo dejó caer al suelo del baño y se metió en la ducha. —Computadora, ajuste la temperatura del agua a treinta y ocho grados centígrados, y duración de veinte minutos.

Esta era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ser el capitán, el simple lujo del agua caliente contra su piel en lugar de los baños sonicos. Jim puso la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo, y dejo que el calor disipara la tensión en sus músculos adoloridos, aliviando la tensión en los hombros y la espalda. Cuando la lluvia finalmente se apagó permaneció donde estaba durante unos momentos más, con la frente apoyada en la pared de azulejos pulidos, y reacios a abandonar el calor humeante todavía.

Él se negó obstinadamente a mirar su reflejo en el espejo empañado cuando él salió del baño, aunque aun había unos pocos recuerdos de las actividades de la noche anterior dispersos a través de su piel que no podía evitar ver mientras se secaba con la toalla. Él los cubrió con un viejo par de pantalones de chándal y una remera azul desteñido, y luego se hizo una taza de té y se dejó caer con cansancio en el sofá.

Hubía un informe sobre la misión que debía de escribir y trámites para presentar, esta vez incluyendo papel real. Un Formulario especial de la Flota Estelar, el 27b-6 (también conocido como el formulario de Matrimonio Accidental) que requiere una copia en papel físico para ir junto con el electrónico, firmado por la persona o personas involucradas - por triplicado, nada menos.- Jim había impreso las hojas necesarias antes de ir a la ducha, lo que les deja en una pila ordenada en la mesita junto a su antigua pluma estilográfica Montblanc. Los miró ahora, preguntándose cómo en nombre de Dios iba a explicar esto que había sucedido a la flota.

Con pocas palabras y con un mínimo de detalles, Jim decidido, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Una hora más tarde, el timbre sonó. Jim tenía manchas de tinta en los dedos y con el inicio de un dolor de cabeza palpitante detrás de su ojo derecho. No quería ser sociable o responsable o mucho de nada en absoluto, excepto tal vez estar dormido. O borracho. O tal vez borracho y dormido. El timbre sonó por segunda vez y suspiró, dejando a un lado la pluma, se levantó a abrir la puerta.

La última persona que esperaba encontrar de pie fuera de su habitación era a Leonard McCoy. McCoy también se había duchado y cambiado a un viejo par de pantalones vaqueros deshilachados blanco en las rodillas y una camisa de franela verde tan desgastada que estaba empezando a desaparecer. Jim miró la cara cansada de McCoy, a continuación, vio las dos botellas de cerveza -real-no-replicadas-gracias-a-Dios- en sus manos, con pequeñas gotas adheridas en el cuello de vidrio marrón. —Unas de las mejores que tenían para mí. — dijo, y dio un paso a un lado para que McCoy podiera entrar en la habitación.

—Lo es, —respondió McCoy, y le entregó una botella a Jim. —Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento en la sala de transporte antes, pensé que iría mejor con una cerveza.

—Todo va mejor con la cerveza. —dijo Jim. Él busco a alrededor de la habitación para encontrar un destapador de botellas, se rindió y forzo la tapa con el borde de la mesa. —Y no tienes que pedir disculpas. Para nada.

McCoy jugueteó con su cerveza sin abrir y sin encontrarse con los ojos de Jim. —Tal vez. Sin embargo se siente como que debería.

—Está bien. Disculpa aceptada. Eso fue sencillo.

—Nunca es tan sencillo, Jim.

—Lo sé, pero debería serlo.

Jim se movió de nuevo al sofá, se sentó y apoyó los pies descalzos sobre la mesa de café, consciente de su papeleo y la taza medio vacía de té frío. McCoy se quedó en el centro de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha, los hombros encorvados, su expresión atrapada en algún lugar entre la desesperación y el total desconcierto. —Tú no me has hecho daño, si es eso lo que te preocupa, —Jim le dijo en voz baja.

McCoy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y alivianod la rigidez de su columna vertebral rapidamente. —Bien. Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la pila de papeles por los pies de Jim. —¿Eso es una 27b-6?

—Sí. —respondió Jim. —Todo está llena, sólo se necesita su firma para hacerlo oficial.

—¿Te importa si lo leo primero?

—Checalo tú mismo, pero si encuentras algún error de ortografía, no quiero saberlo. Ya he reescrito la maldita cosa dos veces.

McCoy se rió entre dientes mientras recogía las páginas y se acomodó en el sofá a leer, aún manteniendo una distancia prudente entre él y Jim. Jim contuvo un suspiro y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. Había sido demasiado esperar que este desastre no tendría graves repercusiones en su amistad. Sólo podía rezar para que cualquier daño hecho no fuese irreparable.

—¿Has pensado en que vamos a hacer con esa maldita isla? —Preguntó McCoy.

—Tengo una idea en realidad. —dijo Jim. —Creo que deberíamos arrendarlo a la Flota Estelar como un centro de recreo y poner las ganancias en un fideicomiso para tu hija y mi sobrino.

McCoy lo miró sorprendido. —Oh, me gusta esa idea.

—Pensé que podría. Haré que alguien en el departamento legal elaborare los documentos mañana.

McCoy se recostó en el sofá. —Seguro, al menos es bueno saber algo bueno salió de todo esto. —dijo. —Además de que la Flota Estelar obtendría los derechos mineros sobre esas minas de dilitio, quiero decir.

—Oh, no lo sé. —dijo Jim. —Creí que el sexo fue bastante bueno, también.

Sabía que era lo peor que pudo haber dicho, casi tan pronto como las palabras se escaparón de su boca, pero no había manera de traerlas de vuelta. El rostro de McCoy se sonrojó oscuro, en un rojo mate y sus ojos color avellana se estrecharon y fueron cautelosos. —Bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte por decirlo, Jim. —dijo en un acento más profundo, más lento, el que estaba solo reservado para las visitas de los almirantes - o cuando McCoy estaba bien y verdaderamente molesto. —Tal vez, la próxima vez podemos invitar a toda la tripulación para que puedan ver.

Jim se estremeció. —Maldita sea, Huesos, lo siento. Yo no quise decir...

—Lo sientes ¿por qué? Te libraste, me libré, y Qaliq salvó su cara delante de su pueblo, y la Flota Estelar consiguió su contrato minero. Suena como para una gran columna de victoria, si tú me preguntas. —Se puso de pie y le dio a Jim un guiño cortés. —Calculo que he tomado lo suficiente de su tiempo por una noche, capitán. Buenas noches.

Jim lo dejó ir sin argumento. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos años, era que Leonard H. McCoy enojadísimo no era un hombre con el que se podía jugar a la ligera.

Además, era su propia maldita culpa. Jim dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un golpe y se quedó mirando el techo. —Registro personal del capitán. —dijo al aire vacío. —Esta noche he perfeccionado la Maniobra Kirk: boca abierta, inserte el pie, mastique vigorosamente y se ahoguese. —Luego cogió un PADD y regresó a su papeleo.

Tomó otra hora y media para dictar su informe oficial de la misión para la Flota Estelar. Al igual que con el 27b-6, Jim mantuvo su discurso de repuesto y al punto, aunque se permitió cierta libertad de acción cuando se discute sobre el Consejo de Nobles, y la forma en que el Canciller había presionado para que la boda entre McCoy y la princesa Laliqa se efectuara. La situación política en Aditi IV había sido tensa pero estable cuando decendieron al planeta, pero no había ninguna garantía de que se quedaría de esa manera.

Eso era ahora un problema para la Inteligencia de la Flota, inserte la obvia broma aquí. Las órdenes de Jim habían sido conseguir el contrato firmado no importaba qué, y él había hecho precisamente eso. Sólo que no había esperado que implicará el intercambio de votos matrimoniales con su médico jefe y un infierno de demostración pública de afecto.

No, el problema de Jim era el hecho de que se había casado, se había acostado con y se había divorciadó de su mejor amigo, todo dentro de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y ni siquiera había habido un pastel.

No lo hubo, sin embargo, había testigos. A Jim le gusta el sexo - diablos, le encantaba el sexo - pero eso no le hacia un exhibicionista. Y Huesos ... no se podría conseguir un mucho más pasado de moda que Leonard McCoy, no sin miriñaques y crinolinas. No había nada casual sobre el sexo con Huesos, nada de sexo ocasional con Huesos. Él hace que todo toque sea como un regalo, cada beso como un voto, y eso era algo que nunca se debio de haber puesto en exhibición para el teatro político.

Jim durmió mal aquella noche y se despertó sintiéndose cansado e irritable. Por primera vez desde que asumió el mando del Enterprise temía activamente la idea de dejar a sus aposentos y de dirigirse hacia el puente. Él sabía que la tripulación se iba a enterar de la noticia de su matrimonio con McCoy y correrlo salvaje por toda la nave - y no había manera de que pudiera pedirles que no, porque eso significaría que tanía que explica por qué. Lo único que podía hacer era apretar los dientes, fingir una sonrisa, y sortear el temporal de bromas y chistes lo mejor que pudiera, hasta que todo se olvidara.

Él estaba desayunando en el sofá cuando la campana sonó. Probablemente era Spock, llegado para asegurarse de que no había hecho nada ilógico como verter tequila sobre sus hojuelas de maíz en un ataque de resentimiento. —¡Entren! —llamó con la boca llena de pan tostado con mantequilla.

No era Spock. Era Gaila, y se veía como si ella no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. —Oh, lo siento, capitán. —ella dijo mientras la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. —Yo no quería interrumpir su desayuno.

—No hay daño hecho, teniente. —Jim le aseguró. —Yo no tenía mucha hambre de todos modos. ¿Está todo bien en Ingeniería?

—En -. Oh, sí Sí, está bien, es que estoy aquí por un asunto personal. —Ella sacó una pequeña caja de cartón de una de las bolsas en su cinturón de herramientas y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café junto a su plato de huevos sin tocar. —Es un regalo de bodas. —explicó. —Para usted y el doctor McCoy.

Se veía tan sincero que era casi doloroso. Jim cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez en Andoriano. —Gaila, —dijo — usted no entiende que mi matrimonio con el Dr. McCoy no es real, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron de golpe y sintió un intenso rubor inundar sus mejillas. Gaila era un Orión, probablemente olía lo que había pasado entre él y McCoy el momento en que rematerializados en la plataforma del transportador. —No es lo que piensas. —insistió.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó de nuevo.

Abrió la boca para decir que sí, por supuesto que estaba seguro, pero sus ojos eran suaves y muy sinceros y Jim miró hacia otro lado en su lugar. —Huesos esta seguro. —dijo al fin, incapaz de mantener la amargura que se arrastraba en su voz. Ofreció la cajita frente a ella. —Agradezco el pensamiento, lo hago. Sólo espero que no tengas demasiados problemas para que te regresen tu dinero por devolverlo.

Gaila puso las manos en sus caderas y le lanzó una mirada que era partes iguales cariño y molestia. —Jim, simplemente di gracias y abre la caja.

Jim contuvo un suspiro de exasperación. —Bueno, está bien. —dijo mientras recogia la caja y abrió la tapa. —Vamos a hacer esto a tu - ¡Whooa!

Ubicado en el cuadro en la parte superior de un pequeño trozo de terciopelo verde era un par de relucientes anillos de color blanco plateado.

Jim miró fijamente Gaila, con los ojos abiertos. —¿De dónde tu...?

—Sé que los humanos normalmente intercambian anillos de compromiso para con su pareja, por lo que te hice un set anoche de cableado de platino reciclado a partir de la matriz de sensores que se acaba de reemplazar. —Se mordió el labio, de repente preocupado. —¿Son demasiado simples? Yo podría hacer algo más elaborado, si gustas.

Jim se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa de café para tirar de ella en un cálido abrazo. —Son perfectos —susurró. —Gracias.

Se dio cuenta que el gesto la sorprendió. Desde que se convirtió en capitán de la Enterprise, Jim había mantenido una estricta distancia, profesional entre ellos para frenar los rumores inevitables que la ex esclava de placer había conseguido su posición a bordo del buque insignia de la Flota de nuevo. El mensaje era claro: Gaila estaba aquí para dar servicio a los motores del barco, no al capitán solo a la nave; y mientras Jim podría lamentar la pérdida de su amistad, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de la forma en que su carrera había florecido.

Gaila devolvió el abrazo por un momento antes de dar un paso atrás. —De nada, —dijo ella, con las mejillas encendidas una esmeralda brillante. Entonces ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con fuerza suficiente para picar. —Simplemente no me defraudes. Tengo un mes de sueldo corriendo por ti y McCoy para que hagan oficial el matrimonio.

Jim se rió, y le volcó un saludo burlón. —Sí, sí, capitán.

De repente, todo el día parecía más brillante.

**III.**

Como cualquier buen chisme, la noticia de casamiento a la fuerza de McCoy y Kirk corrio por toda la nave al rededor del turno alfa.

Leonard se lo esperaba. También espera que las risas ocasionales y gritos alegres de -Felicidades, Doc!-sus pasos eran rápidos y tenaces mientras caminaba desde su habitación hasta la bahía médica. No había, sin embargo, esperado que el arroz que Christine y las otras enfermeras le arrojaron tan pronto como entró por las puertas de la enfermería, aunque él lo soportó con tanta gracia que pudo reunir. E incluso tuvo que reírse del bollito glaseado con blanco con sus pequeños novios de plástico que le esperaban en la mesa de su despacho, junto con una tarjeta en el y deseandole la felicidad conyugal con el capitán - en letras de oro brillantes, nada menos - que tenía firmado por todo el personal médico.

Ellos tenían buenas intenciones, realmente las tenian. Ellos simplemente no sabían toda la historia.

Y no solo ellos, tampoco, Leonard pensó sombríamente. No tenía nada que decir al respecto.

Lo suyo no sería el primer equipo visitante en dejar los detalles más complicados de una misión que salió mal fuera de los registros oficiales. La Flota tenía lo que necesitaba saber: la boda en sí, la situación que había dado lugar a la misma, y el acuerdo comercial que resulta que le concedió a Flota el acceso sin precedentes a la fuente más rica de dilitio en todo el cuadrante. Ellos no necesitan saber lo que pasó entre Leonard y Jim en una cama envuelta en seda de color ámbar; lo hermoso que Jim se miró cuando se baño con la luz de las velas, la piel enrojecida y perlada de sudor, o la forma en que su respiración se enganchó cuando...

Leonard cerró los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz y murmuró -mierda- en voz baja. Luego se comió el condenado bollito y se puso a trabajar.

El almuerzo en el comedor de oficiales fue más de lo mismo, aunque no podía decidir si la presencia de Jim hizo mejor o peor. El dolor compartido se reduce a la mitad del dolor, o eso se decía, y después de haber anunciado su llegada a todo el mundo por una versión de "Here Comes The Bride" tocando en kazoos definitivamente contado como dolor.

Leonard decidió renunciar a su habitual sándwich de pollo asado y fruta fresca a favor de la carne de pollo frito, puré de patatas y okra frito, con una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria para el postre y un vaso de té dulce para mojarlo. Todo el mundo merece comodidad de alimentos y otra vez, y después de los últimos días, era condenadamente bien ganado.

Él llevó la bandeja a la mesa de Jim, ya que el punto era evitar los chismes, no crear más de lo mismo, y que se vería extraño si de repente dejó de tomar sus comidas con el capitán.

—¿Qué, no hay pan de maíz? —Jim preguntó mientras Leonard dejó la bandeja y se deslizó en un asiento.

—Por supuesto que no. —dijo Leonard. —Esas malditas cosas tienen jalapeños. Dime, ¿Quién aruina un perfecto buen pan de maíz con jalapeños?

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo después de eso. Jim había sucumbido a su propia marca de alimento en forma de una hamburguesa con queso y una pila enorme de patatas fritas con carne. Después de unos minutos de ver a Jim empujar las papas alrededor del plato sin tener que comer cualquiera de ellos, Leonard suspiró y puso su propio tenedor en el plato. —¿Tienes algo en mente, Jim?

Jim tomó una fritura y la examinó como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que había visto en su vida. —Tengo esta tendencia a hacer comentarios inteligentes cuando no sé qué más decir. Me meten en problemas a veces.

—No me había dado cuenta. —dijo Leonard secamente. —¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto aquí?

—Sólo necesito saber que estamos bien. —Jim miró hacia arriba, con el rostro dolorosamente serio. —¿Estamos bien?

Leonard cogió el tenedor y apuñaló a un pedazo de okra con más fuerza de lo estrictamente necesario. —No lo sé. —dijo, porque, a la mierda, no lo hacia. Realmente, realmente no lo hacia. —Ahora, a comer tus malditas papas. La gente está empezando a mirar.

Por supuesto, en ese momento el propio apetito de Leonard había decidido ir a tomar una caminata. Se obligó a tragar unas cuantas piezas más de carne, entonces convenientemente recordado una prueba (inexistente) que había dejado correr, hizo sus disculpas y huyó de nuevo a la enfermería de esconderse en su despacho, con órdenes de no ser molestado a menos que el Apocalipsis estubiese cercas.

El pastel de zanahoria se fue con él. Nadie deja un pastel de zanahoria con crema de verdad y queso glaseado para irse a perder, no importa cuan irritable se estaba comportando su estómago.

Leonard pasó el resto del turno alfa ponerse al día con el papeleo de nuevo, y una buena parte de la beta haciendo inventario en la sala de suministros. La cena fue ese pastel de zanahoria y una taza de café anormalmente fuerte de M'Benga, tomada en la sala de suministros mientras estaba sentado en una caja de compresas de gasa 4x4, porque sería maldito si iba a volver al comedor con los oficiales en cualquier momento pronto.

El cambio Beta se deslizó inexorablemente hacia el gamma. Leonard debería haber estado fuera de servicio hace horas. Esto no sería la primera vez que había trabajado un doble turno cuando él no tenía por qué; que había hecho una gran cantidad de ese tipo de cosas, mientras que su divorcio con Jocelyn se estaba finalizando. Le impedía pensar demasiado - o beber demasiado, si era honesto - y eso lo deprimió a un extremo enfermizo porque había caído de nuevo en los mismos hábitos, no importa el hecho de que su matrimonio con Jim no era siquiera real.

A eso de las 2200, M'Benga asomó la cabeza en la sala de suministros. —¿Estás pensando en irte antes del turno alfa, espero?

—Lo haré cuando este bien y listo.

—Leonard...

Él levantó una mano. —Ni una palabra, Geoff. Yo no estoy de humor.

—Puedo ver eso. —M'Benga dijo secamente. —Voy a almorzar. Será mejor que no estés aquí cuando vuelva o te voy a dar hiposprays hasta la semana que viene y te dejaré desnudo en la cubierta de observación adelante con un gran PROPIEDAD DE JIM KIRK escrito a través de tu culo.

Lo haría, también, esa era la maldita razón. Leonard suspiró. —¿Sabes qué? —Dijo. —Lleva a Lia contigo, los cubriré a ambos y luego me iré cuando vuelvan. ¿Encaja?

—Trato. —respondió M'Benga.

Por supuesto, cuando el doctor M'Benga y la enfermera Burke tomarón en descanso, Leonard se vio obligado a salir de la relativa intimidad de la sala de descanso y se fue a su oficina en el caso de que algún paciente ingresara. Y porque era sólo ese tipo de día, su trasero apenas había puesto en contacto con su silla cuando oyó las puertas principales enfermería zumbar abierta y una voz femenina llamando —¿Hola?

Leonard salió de su oficina y encontró a la teniente Gaila de pie en medio de la habitación, con la mano derecha contra su pecho. Cogió un tricorder e hizo un gesto para que ella tomara asiento en una de las bio-camas. —Muy bien, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

—Tomlinson dejo caer un par de acoplamientos encendidos en mi mano. —respondió Gaila entre dientes, en su cara una sombra fantasmal de amargura. —El señor Scott me envió aquí para asegurarse de que nada estaba roto.

Había un moretón amarillo-marrón feo que florecia a través de su piel, pero el tricorder no mostró fracturas o roturas de los huesos frágiles debajo. —Bueno, estás de suerte. —Leonard le informó. —Solo estás magullada como el infierno, pero los huesos están intactos.

—Oh, gracias a las estrellas. —dijo Gaila. —¿Significa que puedo volver a trabajar ahora?

—Diablos, no. — dijo Leonard, todo el tiempo pensando en que los malditos ingenieros estaban locos. —Tú vas a sentarse allí mientras yo regenerar el tejido dañado, y luego vas a ir directamente a tus habitaciones para descansar. Puedes volver a trabajar mañana, pero quiero que te vayas con cosas sencillas en esa mano y vuelvas y veas si te da algún problema.

Se esperaba un argumento, pero Gaila acaba de hacer un guiño solemne y dijo: —Sí, doctor.

Leonard se rió entre dientes mientras sacaba una pequeña unidad de regeneración del compartimiento en la base de la cama. —Ojalá todos mis pacientes fueran tan obedientes. Ahora, esto sólo te llevará solo unos minutos, pero hay que quedarse quieto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, doctor. —Gaila ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió su rostro mientras él programa la la unidad para la fisiología de Orión y la ató a la parte posterior de su mano. —La piel alrededor de los ojos es un curioso tono de morado. —dijo. —Si bien es estéticamente agradable, no creo que es considerado un color saludable a su especie. ¿No se siente bien?

—No he estado durmiendo mucho. —Leonard admitió e inmediatamente quiso patearse a sí mismo. Malditas feromonas de Orion, limpiandose de la cabeza el sueño y lo que le hizo confiar. No era culpa de Gaila, fue la respuesta natural del cuerpo al ser herido, un mecanismo de autodefensa diseñado para protegerla mientras se recuperaba. Necesitaba hacer un respaldo fuera de su rango y obtener un filtro de respiración antes de que dijera algo lamentable.

Gaila puso su mano sana en su muñeca y no pudo evitar el pequeño escalofrío de atracción que le estremeció por la espalda cuando su piel fue tocada. —¿Es por lo que pasó con el capitán? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Él comenzó a negarlo, pero la forma en que ella lo miraba, todo eso de los ojos saltones y preocupados y - oh. Oh, demonios. —Sabes... —dijo espesamente, tratando de pensar en torno a la languidez de las drogas en mente. —¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Era Jim?

—Nyota. —dijo. —Necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar. ¿Creo que, tal vez tú también?

—No hay nada que decir, querida. —contestó. —Sucedió. Ahora pasamos.

—¿Lo quieres?

Leonard no podía dejar de responder. —Sí. —susurró y la habitación daba vueltas ahora, los bordes de su visión crecian nebulosas e indistintas. —Sí, lo hago.

Él arrancó el brazo de su agarre y se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pasos, las rodillas tambaleantes como un potro recién nacido. —Eso va a sonar y te las puedes retirar tu misma cuando esté terminado. —dijo, con la voz ronca y temblando casi tan mal como sus manos. —Voy a - Necesito - Estaré en mi oficina.

No corrió, pero fue una cosa muy próximo.

Tardó diez minutos de mojarse la cabeza en varias ocasiones en un fregadero lleno de agua helada antes de que Leonard se sintiera con la confianza suficiente para dar un paso atrás en la enfermería y verificar el progreso de su paciente. Llevaba guantes de examen pesado en esta ocasión, y una mascarilla quirúrgica a la antigua. La piel de Gaila estaba de vuelta a un color jade saludable y ella no informó de rigidez o dolor al mover la mano. Ninguno de los dos mencionó su confesión inducida por las feromonas, o el pelo mojado goteando.

La soltó poco después y se retiró a su oficina con una toalla en el pelo para cercarse. Tan pronto como Geoff y Lia regresarón del comedor, quitó su nombre de la lista y salio huyendo. Había una botella sin abrir de Bulleit esperando en una estantería de su habitación, y esta noche era la noche perfecta para finalmente romper el sello.

Él llegó de nuevo a su habitación sin incidentes, pero cuando ingresó su código de acceso en la puerta se negó a abrir. Lo intentó dos veces más, y su anulación médica para arrancar, pero la puerta permaneció obstinadamente cerrada. —Hijode... - McCoy a puente.

—Puente aquí. —dijo la voz de Spock. —¿Hay algún problema, doctor?

—Sí, hay un problema: mi habitación no se abre y te juro que si esta es la idea de alguien de una broma yo...

—Voy a investigar el asunto. Un momento, por favor.

Leonard se paró frente a la puerta cerrada con llave y se enfureció. Unos minutos más tarde, Spock se comunico de regreso. —Puente al Dr. McCoy. Al parecer, se le ha asignado nuevas habitaciones.

Un músculo debajo de su ojo izquierdo comenzó a palpitar. —¿Me atrevo a preguntar dónde?

Hubo una pausa, y luego Spock dijo cuidadosamente, —Con el capitán, con su esposo.

—¡Jesús! —Leonard rugió. —Quiero que esto esté arreglado, Spock. Quiero que esto esté arreglado, y quiero al que lo hizo y que se le asigne a fregar cada maldito baño público en este maldito barco con un maldito cepillo de dientes por un maldito mes.

—Entendido. Puente fuera.

Furioso, Leonard marchó por el pasillo a los cuartos de Jim y se apoyó en la entrada. El dolor compartido se reduce a la mitad del dolor, y Jim iba a compartir este dolor en particular, si quería o no.

**IV.**

Jim se despertó con el sonido del timbre.

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, una copia del diario de Pepys abierto en su regazo. La campana sonó de nuevo. Jim dijo: —Joder. —y se tambaleó hacia la puerta, con el libro todavía en la mano, y sus hilos de oro de las gafas de lectura torcidas sobre la nariz. —Está bien, más vale que sea una maldita buena razón para - Huesos. —Se quedó mirando el cabello humedo desordenado y su rostro rojo como un tomate de McCoy y con el ceño fruncido. —¿Que pasó?

—Dios me odia. —dijo McCoy, y se abrió paso entre Jim y la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. —Está bien. —dijo Jim, desconcertado y no del todo despierto. —¿Por qué Dios te odia?

—Primero fui abordado con arroz, —dijo McCoy. —¿Bollitos y kazoos? No hay problema. Pero los hijos de puta me encerraron fuera de mis propias malditas habitaciones. ¡Mis habitaciones, Jim! ¿Dónde tengo mi ropa y mis libros y mi cepillo de dientes, por no hablar de mi cama.

Le tomó un momento para analizar plenamente lo que decía McCoy. —Oh. Oh, hombre. —Jim se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. —Lo siento mucho. ¿Has intentado llamar a alguien?

—Sí, pero teniendo en cuenta los genios del mal que hay en la tripulación de esta nave, que dudo que lo arreglarán antes de la mañana.

Jim se rió; él no podía evitarlo. McCoy miró durante unos segundos antes de que toda la ira pareciera filtrarse fuera de él, sustituido por el agotamiento y la lamentacion. Jim le agarró del codo y lo guió sin resistencia al sofá. —Siéntate. — ordenó. —Te voy a hacer un poco de té.

—No tiene que...

Jim agitó la mano restandole importancia. —Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Dejó el libro sobre su escritorio, a continuación, se quitó las gafas y las colocó cuidadosamente de vuelta en su caso. Eran las antigüedades, como el libro y la pluma estilográfica, y todos habían sido regalos de McCoy a lo largo de los años. Había muy poco en sus habitaciones que no habían venido de McCoy en una forma u otra; incluso el juego de sala había sido su idea, después de que Jim había confesado que no tiene idea de qué tipo de muebles un capitán debía de poseer.

El replicador le proporcionó una olla de agua caliente, pero él elaboró el té con la mano. Menta Denobulano, porque era tarde, y debido a McCoy parecía como si él había tenido más que suficiente cafeína para un día. La taza era dada por la Flota Estelar, pesado, utilitaria y sosa. Lo llevó de nuevo a la sala de estar y se preguntó qué diría McCoy si Jim le pidiera su ayuda para escoger una nueva vagilla.

—De nada y al sofá. —Jim dijo mientras le entregaba a McCoy su té. —Tiene que ser más cómodo que el catre en tu oficina.

—Gracias. —dijo McCoy. —No estoy seguro de cuánto más de esto puedo tomar.

Jim se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. —Se va a olvidar de nuevo en otro día o dos. Y vamos, Huesos, ¿pastelitos? Incluso yo no soy del tipo de pastelillos.

McCoy se rió entre dientes. —Eso fue muy lindo. —admitió. —Y no te atrevas a decir a nadie que dije eso. Eso arruinaría mi reputación como un cascarrabias.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Jim le aseguró.

McCoy rió de nuevo, y bebió un sorbo de té. Su rostro se volvió poco a poco pensativo, y Jim se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a la pila de formularios de divorcio que todavía estaban sobre la mesita de noche con el café de la noche anterior.

McCoy suspiró tranquila. — Ya sabes, yo en realidad nunca firmé eso.

—Me di cuenta. —dijo Jim. —Puedes esperar hasta que estés listo.

McCoy dejó la taza con cuidado sobre la mesa. —Bueno puedes estar esperando un buen rato, entonces.

—Estoy bien con eso.

Las cejas oscuras de McCoy se fruncieron y se volvió para mirar a Jim, ojos color avellana cambiar entre marrón y verde en la suave luz de la lámpara de lectura. —¿Vamos de nuevo?

—He dicho que estoy bien con eso. —Tomó una respiración profunda y un poco inestable. —Si no quieres firmar los papeles, entonces no lo hagas.

Las cejas de McCoy se dispararon esta vez, casi hasta el nacimiento del cabello. —Jim, este es nuestro único pase libre, si no firmamos ese formulario y lo presentamos dentro de una semana después de la - El incidente, la Flota nos considerará legalmente casados.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso, —McCoy exigió. —Con estar casado. conmigo.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Jim ofreció una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa a McCoy. —Bastante raro, ¿eh?

—Yo diría... —dijo McCoy débilmente. Él negó con la cabeza. —Yo no...- tú nunca - Jim, si realmente te sientes así, de tmanera, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho algo alguna vez?

—Yo no podía. —dijo Jim. — El Reglamento de la Flota Estelar 296, apartado 60, párrafo 134 prohíbe que el capitán de una nave tenga o se involucre en una relación sentimental con cualquier miembro de su tripulación. Hay algunas reglas que romperé impunemente. Pero esta no es uno de ellas.

—La estás rompiendo ahora mismo. —McCoy señaló.

—En realidad, —Jim dijo: —Yo no lo estoy haciendo. Sí, las regulaciones dicen que no puedo invitarte a salir en una cita, pero no hay nada en ellas que me prohíba casarme contigo.

Mirando la cajita que Gaila le habia regalado, donde estaba los anillos que estaba aun sobre la mesa de café junto a la taza de McCoy. Jim la cogió con dedos helados y se deslizó del sofá hasta que se arrodilló en el suelo a los pies de McCoy. Luchó contra el pánico tratando de apretar la garganta mientras él abrió la tapa y se lo ofreció. —Leonard, —comenzó. No, eso no estaba bien. Lo intentó de nuevo. —Huesos. ¿Me harías el honor de no me divorciarte de mi?

McCoy se quedó mirando la caja durante un largo rato antes de meter la mano vacilante para sacar el más grande de los dos anillos. Se volvió de esta manera y mirandolo contra la luz, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, y luego deslizó la banda en el dedo anular izquierdo. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia abajo a Jim, sus ojos eran oscuros como el humo. —¿Vas a ponerte el tuyo o qué?

Jim estuvo a punto de dejar caer la caja en su prisa por tomar el otro anillo y deslizar el metal suave y fresco sobre su piel. McCoy sonrió a su torpeza y enterrando sus dedos por el pelo grueso de Jim. —Sabes, —McCoy dijo, —la mayoría de las personas se proponen antes de casarse, no después.

Jim cerró los ojos con el toque y se dejó ir hacia adelante hasta que su frente se apoyó en las rodillas de McCoy. —¿Qué puedo decir? —murmuró en la tela áspera de los pantalones de McCoy. —Soy un tipo poco convencional.

McCoy tiró ligeramente en el flequillo. —Sólo ven aquí, idiota.

Jim trepó del suelo y se sento en el regazo de McCoy, apturando la respiracion de McCoy en un solo movimiento. McCoy sabía a menta verde mezclado con café y amargo y lo besó con un hambre que hacía juego con la propia de Jim. Él también tenía manos grandes y cálidas con largos y hábiles dedos que parecían decididos a deshacerse de la ropa de Jim lo más rápidamente posible.

Jim terminó tirado en el sofá con su camiseta arrugada hasta las axilas y el pantalón del pijama atorado en sus rodillas mientras McCoy lamia, círculos lentos alrededor de su ombligo. Esas maravillosas manos anchas en sus caderas Jim sosteniendolas, aplastándolo a abajo en los cojines de cuero para que todo lo que Jim pudiera hacer fuese mirar con impotencia como la boca de McCoy trazó un camino caliente, húmeda más y más ...

El comunicador sonó con fuerza. —Puente al Capitán Kirk.

Jim y McCoy miraron el uno al otro. —Joder. —dijo Jim mientras se retorcía de debajo de McCoy y estubo malditamente cercas de terminar teniendo un encabezado en la mesa de café mientras sus piernas se encuentraban en problemas por el pantalón del pijama. —¡A la mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Acomodando su pantalón de la pijama con una mano, Jim logró tropezar hasta la unidad de comunicaciones en su escritorio sin romper su cuello en el camino y golpeó el botón de sólo audio. —Kirk aquí. Mas vale que esto sea bueno, Spock.

—Eso dependería totalmente de su definición de la palabra "bueno", —dijo Spock. —Esta el doctor McCoy con usted?

Jim miró por encima del sofá donde McCoy acababa de retirar sus botas y ahora estaba quitándose la camisa del uniforme y su camiseta. —Sí. —dijo Jim con voz estrangulada como McCoy se levantó y lentamente se desabrochó los pantalones. —Él está aquí.

—El Sr. Scott ha informado de nuevo del estado de las habitaciones del Dr. McCoy. Parece que el que ha manipulado el mecanismo de bloqueo fue extremadamente minucioso y necesitará reemplazar completamente toda la puerta.

Hubo una pausa mientras Spock esperó la respuesta de Jim. Por desgracia, Jim estaba teniendo bastante dificultad para la formación de palabras cuando un muy desnudo y excitado McCoy acechaba hacia él con una mirada en su cara que prometia, cosas malvadas... muy malvadas que estaba a punto de ser hecho a la persona de Jim. —Um, —dijo Jim, con la boca seca como si hubiese ido un día de verano a Arizona. —Eso - eso no suena bien.

—De hecho. —dijo Spock. —Dado que es poco probable que el problema se solucionará antes del comienzo del turno de alfa, tengo que recomendar que el Dr. McCoy encuentre arreglos alternativos para dormir para el resto de la noche.

McCoy se puso de rodillas a los pies de Jim y suavemente tiró de la cintura de las pijamas de Jim de sus dedos, dejando que se deslizan hacia abajo para ponerlos alrededor de los tobillos de Jim. Jim se tragó un gemido como McCoy puso las manos sobre los muslos de Jim y se inclinó a chupar suavemente sobre la cabeza de la polla de Jim. —Realmente no es un problema, —Jim respiró. —¿Hay... hay algo más?

—Sí. Todavía existe la cuestión de la nueva asignación de atraque del Dr. McCoy para corregir. —dijo Spock.

McCoy se sentó sobre sus talones y lo miró con los ojos abiertos y con bastante incertidumbre en ellos todavía que hacia doler el pecho de Jim. —Dejalo. —dijo Jim en voz baja.

—¿Capitán?

McCoy habló por primera vez desde que Spock llama. —Habéis oído al hombre, Sr. Spock. Dejelo ir.

—Entendido. —Hubo una ligera pausa, y luego Spock añadió: —Felicidades a los dos.

Jim sonrió. —Gracias, ah Spock, y una cosa más: Si alguien más nos molesta antes del turno beta de mañana, voy a tener que lanzarlo por la proa sin un traje de presión. Kirk fuera.

McCoy levantó una ceja. —¿Lanzarlo por la proa?

Jim se encogió de hombros. —He estado leyendo historias navales del siglo 17 y 18 últimamente. Todos son sobre ron, sodomía y látigos.

—Bueno, —McCoy, dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Estoy recién salido de beber ron, y el látigo no es realmente mi estilo. Sodomía, ahora. —Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la polla de Jim desde la raíz hasta la punta. —Yo podría ser capaz de ayudar con ello.

Jim pasó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de McCoy. Entonces McCoy se inclinó hacia adelante y se hizo a su tarea y empezó a chupar la polla de Jim en serio. —Si lo haces muy bien hasta ahora,— logró decir antes de que el calor suave y húmedo de la boca de McCoy le robará el discurso completo.

**EPILOGO**

A: Teniente Gaila

DE: Cpt. J.T. Kirk

No quiero saber cómo has sabido el tamaño de nuestros anillos, pero encajaban perfectamente.

Jim

PS: ¿Podrías deshacer todo lo que hiciste a las puerta de McCoy? Es un poco difícil de mover sus cosas si no podemos entrar en la habitación.

P.P.S: Sí, ya sé que eras tú. No, yo no puedo probarlo.

P.P.P.S .: Gracias.

* * *

A: Cpt. J.T. Kirk

DE: Teniente Gaila

Eso está hecho. Ahora alejate de la computadora y ve y ten sexo con tu marido. ¿A menos que esten pensando en tener sexo en el escritorio? Porque eso sería muy sexy.

Sólo ten cuidado de manchar su terminal. El semen hace cosas malas a la electrónica, y yo realmente no creo que quieras presentar el informe de daños por ello.

Gaila

P.S .: De nada.

* * *

un saludo! de nuevo, errores igual al movil,


End file.
